


Spice Up Your Life

by bleumysti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleumysti/pseuds/bleumysti
Summary: Teen Rosa, Maria, and Liz prepare for a 90's themed Halloween party that involves a little girl power.





	Spice Up Your Life

**Fandom** : Roswell New Mexico

**Characters** : Rosa, Maria, Liz, and Mimi

Tumblr Inspo: Dia de Maria

_“It must be so hard for you …  I mean, having to decide whether to wear the little Gucci dress, the little Gucci dress, or… the little Gucci dress!”_

**A/N:** I don’t know. Girl power, or whatever. ;)

—

“I cannot believe you made me do this,” Rosa hissed ignoring her younger sister giggling behind her.

She tugged at the shiny blue sweatpants and cringed at the swishy sound the fabric made.

“Maria, this isn’t me at all.” She tugged at the crop top in a useless attempt to cover her midriff.

“OK, but you look hot!” Maria teetered over to Rosa in her too small, too tight black dress and heels. “Besides, you might lie to everyone else, but I know you secretly know every last song and sing it in private.”

“Shut up!” Rosa tried to give her best angry face,  but she could never be mad at Maria. Based on the huge smirk on Maria’s face, she knew it too.

At least she got to draw tattoos on her arms, and when she thought about it, it could be a lot worse.

Maria was back in front of the mirror applying eyeliner and lip gloss. She didn’t know where Maria found a short bobbed wig, but her best friend could get her hands on anything when properly motivated.

“I don’t know why we have to go anyway. Didn’t you have a protest to orchestrate?” Rosa grumbled.

“Who said a girl can’t multitask?” Maria shot back.

Her eyes sparkled, and Rosa knew that look. It was the same one Maria had in 3rd grade when she freed the class pet because it didn’t deserve to be kept in captivity.

It was the same look Maria had when she led a protest against the anti-abortion speaker at their school Freshman year. It was the same look in her eye when Sheriff Valenti had to cut her down from the gate she chained herself too when she protested the destruction of the old theater.

She actually won that one when they weren’t sure if she could. She knew that look well. Maria had mischief and magic in her eyes.

“At least somebody is getting into the part.” Maria grinned at Liz who was lying on her stomach watching the exchange between the two with amusement– a pink sucker in her mouth. It matched her baby pink dress perfectly and the hair bands keeping her long high side pigtails intact.

Liz pulled the sucker out of her mouth with a pop. “Rosa wouldn’t be Rosa if she didn’t complain about socializing like normal teenagers.”

“It’s cute that you think you’re one of the normal teenagers, nerd,” Rosa shot back, raising her brow and daring Liz to refute it.

Liz’s big brown eyes widened, but she said nothing.

“How are you even going to walk in those things?” Rosa glared at Liz’s platforms.

Before Liz could go on a genuine tangent about physics, Rosa waved her off.

Maria yanked both the Ortecho girls together and pulled them in for a three-way embrace. Their faces were all smushed together, but Maria didn’t seem to care.

“Whoever came up with the ‘90s themed Halloween party should be shot,” Rosa grumbled.

Maria laughed that full laugh that caused Rosa and Liz to laugh too. Her laugh was infectious. It was the first thing she remembered about Maria from childhood, and she had been addicted to her laugh ever since. Sometimes she wished it was the only addiction she had – that she could sustain herself on Maria’s laughter.

“How can we be the Spice Girls anyway when there are only three of us?” Rosa asked.

Maria responded, “Duh, Geri left the group.”

“Bu-”

“You girls ready?” Mimi in True DeLuca fashion knew how to make a grand entrance. Her skin tight cheetah print suit hugged her in all the right places. Her mane of untamed curls was wild except for the two balls in the front wrapped in golden cones.

“You girls look so cute,” she squealed in delight. “Oh, we’re hugging?” She bounded towards the girls and joined in causing them to all collapse to the floor on a fit of giggles.

“Girl Power!” Mimi yelled, and Maria joined her.

With double the Ortechos and double the DeLucas, it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 


End file.
